Jeolosy Over The Top
by TheDarkestAngelOfDeath
Summary: After the battle with Trigon ends Raven keeps contact with her mom, but when she discovers that she has a twin brother and he and her are in danger again how will this affect her?Especially keeping it a secret from the Titans BBRae sight RobStar Enjoy!


**Hello people, its me stargirl915, just a brand new name because the erased my account because…well I don't know why but now that I have four months of vacation I am going to finish all my stories and I am going to post some new ones, like this one, after I finish this one I am going to put Green With Envy until I finish it and so on so on. I hope you enjoy this story at the count that this is my first ever Raven and Beast Boy story. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but I do own Nicholas and a dollar fifty I have in my pocket. Yay! I own something!**

**-------------------------------------------**

**It was a dark and rainy night. No one was in the streets, no crime…just a quite peaceful night. At Titans Tower the Teen Titans were doing what they usually did in a rainy night. Robin would use his time to work out in the titans training room, Starfire would cook dinner, Cyborg and Beast Boy would play videogames and Raven would be in her room meditating.**

**Raven's Room:**

"**Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" Raven chanted repeatedly. She was trying to contact her mom to see if thing were going okay in Azarath but it seemed that she had a sudden difficulty contacting her today. _'Something is wrong I just feel it, what if something trebly bad happened in Azarath and I'm here with no information of some sort, I have to ask Robin if I can go. I don't see why I have to ask that jerk if I can go but rules are rules' Raven thought. _Raven then stood up and opened her door, she passed by all the room and then turned left to the main room.**

"**Is Robin here?" Raven asked.**

"**No, he is in the room of training" Starfire said with her usual naive ness.**

"**Doesn't surprise me" Raven said monotonously. She left throw the door and headed to the training room; once she got there she opened the door to see Robin punching and kicking a punching bag.**

"**If you keep that up you won't be able to open your hands again" Raven stated.**

"**Hey Rae what do you want?" Robin asked.**

"**First of all don't you ever call me Rae and second of all I need a break to head towards Azarath because I need to solve some problems.**

"**You want us to come with or is this a solo thing?" Robin asked.**

"**A solo thing, so can I leave" Raven asked.**

"**It's fine with me, but you have to be here by next week, okay" Robin limited.**

"**Okay, I'll be back in a week" And with that Raven left to her room to pack for her trip. Once she finished packing she made a dust circle, sat in the middle and chatted some weird words and then suddenly a portal opened and off Raven went. **

**It took her two minutes to get out of the portal and into Azarath, but once she got there she saw that it looked the same ever since she tried to escape her faith as being the portal. She walked until she came to herself a large palace.**

"**Home sweet home… I guess" Raven said in a whisper. She pushed the giant doorbell and waited until someone came to the door, suddenly the door opened showing a young boy, approximately sixteen years old. He had black hair, pale skin and amazing navy blue eyes. Raven could say that he was cute.**

"**Who may I ask is this?" He asked.**

"**My name is Raven Roth and this is my mothers house, I just came to visit, is she there?" Raven stated.**

"**Oh, Mrs. Roth is in her room, please come in?" The boy said while leading her inside. He walked her to the living house and then left to get Raven's mother. A few minutes later her came and said, "Mrs. Roth will be here shortly."**

"**Do you mind me asking but, are you a servant?" Raven asked.**

"**No Raven, he is your brother" Raven's mother said from behind.**

"**My brother? But how can that be I never knew I had a brother." Raven said in shock.**

"**I know, I was trying to keep it a secret. You see when you and Nicholas were born your father thought I only had only one daughter, but what he didn't know was that I had fraternal twins. Well I really wanted to keep this a secret because the prophecy was put into both of you. If your father would had had both of you in his possession he would be ruling the world right now with an iron fist. He would be even more powerful than he was when you were the portal, you get it Raven?" Raven's mom said.**

"**But you could had told me, I would had never told him" Raven said in the edge of tears (I know OOC).**

"**I know you wouldn't tell anything but your father to contact you uses your mind and that gives him the chance to read all of your secrets including this one" Raven's mom explained. **

"**Oh" was all Raven could say.**

"**But now I fear that your father might come back and take both of you, that's why I didn't answer your call today in the morning of fear that he might be listening and take this time to read my mind as well" Raven's mom said in fear.**

"**So what exactly can we do, our father is going to find us sooner or later, and I'm not strong like you Raven to put him back were he belongs" Nicholas stated.**

"**How do you know of that?" Raven asked out of curiosity.**

"**Oh you were all over the news in Azarath" Nicholas answered.**

"**Oh great" Raven said sarcastically.**

"**Well, anyways I have a question to ask you Raven" Raven's mom said**

"**What is it?"**

"**Can you ask your leader of the Teen Titans to let Nicholas join and be trained before all of this mess happens?" Raven's mom asked.**

"**Sure I'll talk with him" Raven answered.**

"**So how long are you staying here?" Nicholas asked.**

"**One week" Raven answered.**

"**Cool, do you want meditate?" Nicholas asked yet again.**

"**Sure"**

**-------------------------------------------**

**So what do you think? Is it confusing? Is it horrible? Should I stop writing? Please answer all of these questions in a wonderful and sincere review. Bashes are welcome, but please not too hard. And tell me what do you think of Nicholas?**

**Note: I am accepting your own original characters in this story. It can be a villain, a superhero or a blend of both. Please follow this following format for your original character and add it to your review.**

**Format:**

**Real Name**

**Superhero/villain name**

**Gender**

**Description**

**Powers**

**Thank you!**

**  
**


End file.
